Teaching Respect
by WarWolf117
Summary: Naruto is caught in the females only hot spring. What punishment will Tsunade deal out to him...? XXSMUTFICXX
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well this is my smut story. Be forewarned, it has some... iffy things in them. If you are a minor, turn away now. This is not for you. If you do not like yuri, trans, or futa this is not for you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Naruto!"

Naruto winced as he heard the rage flowing through Tsunade's voice. Currently he was sitting in the recently rebuilt Hokage's office with a pissed off village leader.

"I can't believe you would do that! You're supposed to be the village's hero! Not some… some damned pervert!"

Yup. _Very_ pissed.

This whole predicament had started off innocently enough. In the years following the fourth shinobi world war, Naruto found himself frequenting the hot springs by the Hokage monument to relax after missions and training. The only problem was that it was a women's only spring. However, Naruto had ways around that little problem.

"To think you would use your stupid, childish, and perverted technique like that. It shows that you have NO respect for women, their bodies, and their privacy at all. I have no choice but to teach you a lesson." Naruto sighed in defeat, resigning himself to his imminent punishment.

"Alright… how will I be disciplined Hokage-sama?" He figured being respectful to her would help ease his punishment.

"Come over here." He sighed once more and trudged over to Tsunade.

"Now perform your… technique." She ordered. Naruto raised an eye brow at this and gave the Kage a perplexed expression.

"Don't give me that look. I gave you an order, now do it!" Naruto brought hands up into the familiar set of seals and mumbled a halfhearted "Sexy Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke enveloped Naruto and when it cleared, a very buxom, very naked, and very female version of Naruto had taken his place. Her long blonde hair was much softer and longer, almost falling down to the small of her back. Naruto had decided a few years back to do away with the pigtail, preferring the look of the long blonde locks that were styled the same as his deceased mother's. Her bust was also significantly larger than in previous years, now a match for Tsunade's massive mamories. Her large breasts were incredibly perky too, seemingly able to defy gravity at a whim. Tsunade wasted no time, and as the smoke cleared went through a series of hand signs.

"Transformation sealing technique!" She yelled and pushed her hand to the fellow blonde's toned stomach. Upon impact, Naruto felt pain shoot throughout her entire body. Light slowly faded from her eyesight and with a dull thud she fell to the ground unconscious. Tsunade stared down at the boy now girl and raised an eyebrow.

"Well that might complicate things…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto awoke with a groan, wondering where she was. She opened her eyes and found herself lying on the sofa in the Hokage's office with a blanket covering her nude body.

"Is somebody awake? Good!" She heard from her left. She turned her head to see Tsunade rise from behind her desk and walk over.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Naruto asked in her new voice. It was airy, sexy, and sultry. The ideal female's voice, Tsunade mentally noted.

"I placed a seal on you to lock you in your transformation. My idea was that if you were to become a woman then perhaps you could learn to respect them more. If you couldn't already figure it out, there was a complication." Tsunade said while shifting her eyes down the younger blonde's body.

"What do you…?" Naruto started as she followed Tsunade's gaze. At her crotch was a very noticeable bulge in the blanket.

"What the actual fuck!?" She shrieked as she pulled the blanket off and stood up. What met her gaze only made her more confused. At the part of her body where her legs met her torso was a large erect phallus, 10 inches if she had to guess and a good three to four inches in girth.

'It's even larger than before…!' She thought to herself. As she continued to inspect her crotch she noticed that it was completely hairless and smooth. Also, below her new and improved male bits was a pink moist slit. She was also surprised to find that she didn't have a pair of balls to accompany her new dick. The sight of it all only made her even harder and lit a fire in her belly.

'This is really fucking hot! I'm turning myself on…!' She thought as she gripped her cock with her right hand as her left hand went to play with her new large boobs. She teased her nipples and kneaded her breasts, and then after a while she slid her left hand lower and lower, leaving Goosebumps in their wake. When they finally made it to their destination, she slowly glided them over her wet cunt. A spark of lightning traveled through her body.

'This feels SO fucking good!' While the new girl was trapped in the pleasures of her new body, Tsunade watched with a heavy blush on her cheeks. Her legs squirmed a bit as she felt her moisture start to drip down her pant leg. It was even turning her on! As her hands subconsciously traveled to her crotch and breasts, a stray thought entered her mind.

'I wonder if it still… functions properly.' A mewl of pleasure came from Naruto as Tsunade witnessed the girl experimentally insert a finger into her dripping pussy.

'Well I suppose there is only one way to tell…' With a devious smirk, Tsunade walked up and pressed her chest to the blonde girls back while wrapping her arms around Naruto.

"Let me help you with that" Whispered Tsunade into the young girl's ear. She brought her hands down to the girl's crotch and batted Naruto's hands away. Naruto let out a groan as Tsunade's delicate fingers wrapped around her cock. The Jinchuuriki was in cloud nine. This was the most pleasurable and erotic thing she had ever felt. The feeling of Tsunade's impressive breasts squished into her bare back and the softness of her hands on her dick felt beyond amazing. Naruto let out another moan as Tsunade's other hand gently glided over Naruto's clit, causing the girl to tremble to a blinding climax. Tsunade released the girl from her grasp and took a step back.

'Looks like it DOES work…' Tsunade thought to herself as she started licking Naruto's sperm off her hand.

"Holy shit…" Naruto panted "That was awesome!" Once she caught her breath she turned and around only to be left breathless again. She was greeted with the sight of Tsunade slowly and sensuously liking the sperm off her hand digit by digit with a sly smile on her beautiful face, looking right into the younger blonde's eyes.

"You taste really good Naru-chan, why don't you try some too?" And before Naruto had the chance to protest, Tsunade had closed the distance between them and shoved her index finger, and a dollop of the girls own jizz, into her unsuspecting mouth. Naruto was surprised by the action as well as the taste. She half expected it to be bitter, because that is what she had read sperm had tasted like from the various "novels" she had read. She was happy to find that it in fact tasted like… oranges? She twirled her tongue around Tsunade's finger to get a better taste. Definitely oranges. She smiled around the digit and pressed her massive breasts into the fire shadow's matching pair and continued suck every last bit of her superior's finger. With their bodies flush against each other, Tsunade could feel every sign of arousal from the blonde girl rubbing against her. From her pert nipples and erect member, to the sopping wetness now leaving a trail down her pants. Tsunade's clothes suddenly felt very constricting.

"I didn't think a measly hand job would satisfy you, hold on and let me take my clothes off." Tsunade said as she reluctantly pulled away from Naruto's warmth. The young girl pouted as Tsunade backed away from her to shed her clothing when thought passed through her head.

"You seem experienced in this… _Tsunade-sama_…" The way Naruto purred her name sent a shiver up her now bare spin.

"It's actually not uncommon for kunoichi to relieve stress like this. You should ask your friend Ino about this, she has more experience in this then I do. I bet even Sakura has indulged in this form of relaxation from time to time…" Tsunade said with a smirk on her face as she slipped off her pants and underwear. If the thought of her friends indulging in the pleasure of the female flesh didn't cause Naruto's breath to hitch, then the sight of the naked goddess before her did. For a fifty something year old women, Tsunade didn't look a day over 25. Her breasts, large and supple, had a sexy droop as their nipples hardened akin to two pebbles. Her hips were shapely and her tummy flat and toned, evidence of her active ninja career.

Tsunade wasted no time in closing the distance between them. Both girls shuddered at the feeling of their nipples rubbing together. Naruto positioned her legs so that her knee was rubbing against Tsunade's drenched pussy. She then brought her lips to the older blonde's and kissed Tsunade. The feeling of soft lips meeting soft lips caused both women to moan into the kiss. After a few minutes of enjoying the new sensation, Naruto pulled back to fill her burning lungs with air. With a smirk, Tsunade leaned back in, darting her tongue into the jinchuuriki's mouth. Naruto's eyes shot wide open when Tsunade's tongue started invading her mouth, but her initial surprise was replaced by pleasure. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, dueling Tsunade with her tongue.

After several rounds of 'tongue dueling', as Naruto would come to call it, Tsunade took charge and pushed the younger blonde onto the couch not far away. Tsunade stood over Naruto for a few seconds, admiring her new body; the way her breasts heaved in an attempt to regain her breath, the way her face was flushed red in desire, the way her juices stained the fabric of the couch a deeper shade, and especially the way her cock stuck up in the air. While abnormally large, the protruding sign of masculinity looked surprisingly feminine.

With a sensual smile Tsunade laid herself down over the shinobi turned kunoichi, squishing their breasts together again. She leaned down to the girl's ear and gave it a lick. "I'm gonna make you come so hard…" she whispered breathlessly. She then brought the ear into her mouth and lightly nibbled it, making her mewl and squirm in pleasure.

"And I'm not even gonna touch your girl cock!" She continued, making the girl feel a little uneasy. Naruto wasn't sure if she was quite ready to experience the exquisite pleasure Tsunade had promised her. She had just became a girl!

"Don't worry; I won't do anything to hurt you I promise. You trust me don't you?" Asked Tsunade, sensing Naruto's shift in confidence.

"It's not that…" replied Naruto with a slight shake of her head "It's just…"

"It's just what…?"

"What if I like too much? What if I like it so much I want to stay a girl!?" Naruto all but shouted with a sour expression.

"Then you stay a girl…" was Tsunade's simple reply. Before the girl could reply, the fire shadow latched her mouth to one of Naruto's pert nipples. Naruto arched into Tsunade's mouth, letting out a groan. It just felt so good! Tsunade then snaked a hand down to the girl's stomach. With a feather light touch she slowly glided her hand lower and lower down Naruto's body, making the poor girl whimper and squirm. Tsunade brushed the tips of her over the kunoichi pussy, causing her to buck into her hand.

"You're so sensitive…" muttered the Kage around the girl's breasts, as she continued her feather light petting.

"S-stop..!" Mewled a barely restrained Naruto.

"Stop what?" Tsunade asked innocently with a matching grin as she lifted her head from the girl's bosom.

"Stop teasing me!"

"Then what would you have me do, my dear?"

"F… f-f…"

"Come on, tell me what you want."

"FUCK ME! Fuck me like the little slut I am! Stretch me to my limits! MAKE ME A WOMAN!" Was Naruto's desperate reply.

"You asked for it." Tsunade said as she dipped her head down to the girl's crotch. She wasted no time and started licking the tight cunt below Naruto's raging hard on. Naruto was in ecstasy. This was the best thing she had ever felt.

'This is so much better than having sex as a guy…!' thought Naruto as she started playing with her own breasts. She could feel every gentle like of Tsunade's tongue, and it felt like heaven. She just couldn't believe how much pleasure she was in! When she didn't think it could get any better, the older Kage started thrusting her tongue into her soaking wet cunt making circles with it, while one of her hands played with her clit. Naruto felt a tight coil start to wind in the pit of her stomach, and her body started to spasm.

'I feel like I'm gonna explode!'

Feeling the younger girl's body spasm, Tsunade stopped her ministrations with an evil smirk on her face; taking pleasure in the fact that she had delayed Naruto's much needed release.

"Why the fuck did you stop!?"

"Because the anticipation and build up will make what we're about to do that much more amazing…" Tsunade walked behind her desk and opened up pulling out what seemed to be a large object. Naruto couldn't really tell. When Tsunade came back around the desk she saw what hands was in the slug princesses. Her eyed widened at the sight of the large double headed dildo grasped firmly in Tsunade's hands. It had to be about three inches in girth and at least one and a half feet long. Naruto watched in utter fascination as Tsunade took that long phallus and brought into her mouth. After a few minutes of bobbing the toy in her mouth and licking it, she brought it down to her crotch and slipped it into her pussy, moaning in content. Tsunade picked Naruto up off the couch and brought her to her feet.

"Before I put this in you, I need you to lube it up a bit. Get on your knees sweetie." Said Tsunade with a comforting smile. "I know you may feel uncomfortable about this, just keep an open mind, relax your throat, and who knows? You might just like it." She continued with a wink.

Naruto sat on her knees feeling a mix of embarrassment, fear, trepidation… and excitement? She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't want to at least give it a try. She gave the phallus a tentative lick. Then another. And then, with a sudden burst of courage she took the head of it in her mouth, vigorously playing with it using her tongue. She lowered her head on it until it hit the back of her throat.

"That's it babe, just relax your throat and slide it down." Tsunade encouraged.

Naruto did just that and slid the remaining length down her throat. She gagged a bit once her mouth met the base of the dildo and the top of Tsunade's shaven pussy. It was quite the conundrum for the girl; despite how uncomfortable it was, she kind of liked it. Did she like dick?

'I need to investigate this later…' She mentally told herself.

"Good girl. That should do fine. Take it out and lay back down on the couch with your legs spread." Tsunade said with a soothing yet commanding voice. The combination a sensual effect that put shivers down Naruto's spine.

The girl quickly took the toy out of her mouth and did as she was ordered, sitting on the couch with her legs spread and her hand spreading her pussy lips. Naruto kind of liked how red it made her Kage's face. Tsunade walked over to her brought the tip of the dildo to the other girl's virgin entrance and traced the opening with it.

"Stop teasing and put it in…" Naruto whined.

"You're not nervous about it? Afraid it will hurt? Anything?" Tsunade asked with a little confusion.

"I am a little nervous, but I want this. I want to know how it is for women, so I can… respect them more." Naruto answered.

Tsunade gave a smirk at that. "That's bullshit if I ever heard it. You want this because you're a little slut. You want me to fuck you, to make you moan my name, to turn you into a little whore." She said as she slid into Naruto, making the young girl moan. She kept going until their crotches touched, and breasts once again brushed against one another.

"You have no hymen? Well that just makes things more fun…" Tsunade said as she started grinding their pussies together, enjoying the wonderful friction it caused. While doing this she pressed her chest closer to Naruto's and went in for a deep passionate kiss. Naruto was going crazy. The feelings this made her have was just too much! The feeling of a large cock in her pussy made her feel so full, and Tsunade's soft yet firm stomach rubbing against her dick was almost enough to make her come then and there.

"Hurry up and fuck me hard!" Naruto said while breaking the kiss for air. Tsunade didn't give a verbal reply; she simply smirked her sexy lips and started to rapidly thrust into Naruto, who gave out a guttural moan.

"_TSUNADE-SAMA_!" The young girl yelled at the top of her lungs while thrusting back into the Kage, matching her rhythm. Naruto was at her limit; she was gonna come hard, and soon.

"I think I'm gonna…" Naruto tried to say, too enraptured in the pleasure coursing through her body.

"Me too! Let's come together!" Tsunade grunted out between thrusts. Tsunade and Naruto thrusted into each other several more times, and with one hard final thrust both girls reached their climax. Naruto saw white as she was consumed in orgasmic bliss, her pussy and dick squirting a gratuitous amount of cum everywhere. She took the dildo out of herself and Tsunade, and proceeded to lick her jizz off of Tsunade's toned abs. She brought her lips to the elder blonde's and gave her a passionate kiss, sharing some of her cum with her. After a few breath taking minutes, Naruto broke the kiss off and laid her head down on Tsunade's shoulder.

"That was beyond amazing. There is no way I can go back to being a guy, please tell me this is permanent?" Naruto whispered.

"You like women that much more now eh? It will last as long as that seal I put on you is in place" Tsunade answered.

"Good… And I do. I have learned my lesson; I will never peak on women again. Just seduce them and have mind blowing, life altering sex." Naruto said in a seductive manner as she crawled on top of Tsunade.

Tsunade simply smirked and brought the girl into another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since Naruto's "lesson" with Tsunade, and her resulting life altering decision. Her friends were a little wierded out at first, but grew to accept it. She had purposefully left out that she still had a dick, for obvious reasons. He, or rather she, was and still is their hero. They all agreed that she deserved to find happiness in any way she saw fit after all that she had done for the ninja world.

Currently the young blonde kunoichi was in the middle of training ground 7. She had decided that she needed to train more so she could get used to her new body, and had enlisted the help of some of her closer friends. She couldn't help but marvel over the differences her female body had over her male one.

'I'm lighter, faster, more nimble, and have better chakra control!' she thought to herself as she gracefully dashed from tree to tree with ease. She made it back to the central field of the training ground and flipped her hair away from her face. 'Not to mention its sexy as hell.'

She turned her head back to the tree line and yelled out "Looks like I win again you bastard!"

As she said this, a brunette man came out of the woods gasping for breath. "I still can't believe you're this fast now. It's unreal…" Sasuke Uchiha said, as he walked towards Naruto. He 'No, she…' he reminded himself had changed. A lot. He stopped a few feet from her and marveled at her appearance. Her hair was now in a style reminiscent of Tsunade's, except the pigtails were braided in the back. She also now wore a black miniskirt, showing off her mile long legs. Of course she had decided to keep the same orange and black sweat shirt, saying that orange was too awesome to give up.

'The more things change, the more they stay the same I suppose…' Sasuke mused to himself.

Seeing her friend checking her out Naruto let a smirk her face. "Like what you see, asshole?"

"What if I do? What would you do about it?" Came his cool reply.

"You know I don't swing that way. I like girls!" Naruto reminded him with a cute laugh.

"I wonder…" Said the raven haired man as he walked closer to the blonde, pressing his hard stomach against her front, his now rapidly forming member rubbing against her leg. Naruto let out an audible gulp, making Sasuke smirk more. "You say that, but for some reason I don't believe you." He said noticing the blush forming on her face.

Naruto was a little confused about what was going on. She was sure she absolutely loved women and women only. She was a guy after all! Yet here she was, getting turned on by her best friend's penis stuck against her leg.

'Am I bi now…? Was I always bi…?' She wondered to herself, mentally debating what to do. 'Ah, fuck it. I said I wanted to see if I liked dick or not earlier right? Well let's find out!' With a sudden pulse of energy she dropped to her knees and started unzipping Sasuke's pants. "I don't believe me either. So wanna help me see if I like men?" She said with a cute smile.

"Dobe… I wouldn't still be standing here if I didn't. Now get to work." He said in a demanding tone.

Naruto stopped what she was doing and grabbed him by the crotch and looked him straight in the eyes with a mild glare. "Talk to me like that again and this goes bye-bye. Understand?" She asked as she squeezed harder for emphasis. "I'm in control hear, not you. Are we clear?" She asked again.

"Yes ma'am…" Sasuke replied with a whimper as Naruto continued to squeeze his balls.

"Good, then let's get on to business." Naruto said with a sexy air. She continued to undo his pants, and when she took of his silk underwear Sasuke's harden member sprung out and lightly tapped her face. 'Looks like I'm still bigger…' She thought to herself with a grin. Sasuke was about eight inches long and two inches in girth. She licked her lips and dove right in.

Sasuke let out a groan as Naruto wet mouth engulfed his penis. She continued slowly sucking and licking her tongue around the tip in her mouth, and then brought the rest of his length into her mouth. She relaxed her throat and let it slip down further. When her lips reached his pelvis she let out a sigh of contentment. 'It's not nearly as big as the dildo Tsunade had, but I guess it will do…' With another sigh she started to bob her head up and down on the raven's hard dick.

With another groan Sasuke dropped his hands to play with Naruto's silky soft hair. This girl was driving him wild! And this was his best friend! God did it turn him on. Without really thinking, he grabbed her hair tightly and started to thrust into her mouth and throat. Cought off guard by the sudden action, Naruto gagged a little but soon adjusted and let Sasuke have his way with her mouth. 'This is actually pretty awesome. Surprisingly so… I guess I do like the D… but he is gonna be punished for being so forceful.' Naruto mused to herself.

With another loud grunt Sasuke thrusted into her gaping lips once more, and released a torrent of his spunk. Naruto pulled back so only the tip was in her mouth, and took as much of the delicious treat in as she could. When her mouth was full, it started overflowing onto her lips and chin. She swirled the semen in her mouth around her tongue, enjoying its taste. 'Tastes almost… like a black berry? Yup! It does!'

After swallowing the load in her mouth she got to her feet and pushed herself against Sasuke. "Did you like that babe?" His response was a feeble nod accompanied by a large gulp. "Good, because now you get to be punished for breaking the rules. I am in charge here, not you. Now clean my face up and I'll reward you." She continued with a twinkle in her eye. Sasuke gulped again. He knew that look. Naruto would always get that look whens he had an especially devious plan cooked up in her brain. Not wanting to get into any more trouble, Sasuke did as ordered and started licking up his own spunk off of Naruto's face.

His face turned a deep shade of red as he continued with his chore.

'This is so humiliating' He thought to himself. 'But at least it doesn't taste half bad…'

Wait what!? Sasuke Uchiha did not just think to himself that he enjoyed the taste of himself. 'What the fuck wa-'

His thoughts were cut off as Naruto spoke softly. "You like this don't you? The taste of your own sperm? The embarrassment of licking it off my face in an open location? Anybody could be watching." And she was right. Anyone could be watching, the training grounds were a pretty populated place, for both ninja and civilians. But the idea of not knowing who was watching, the thrill and danger involved in the act, it _really_ turned him on.

"Looks like someone is getting hard again. We'll take care of that. Now get up and strip." Sasuke got away from the girl and started to take his clothes off. He quickly discarded his pants and underwear hanging around his feet as well as his loose fitting shirt. He turned to look at Naruto, only to see the girl had stopped to look at his physique.

Naruto had to admit; for a guy, Sasuke was pretty hot. A bit on the effeminate side, but still hot. It was no wonder that many of the girls from their academy class had a crush on him. She stopped staring and went back to taking off her clothes. She sexily took off her top and bra in one fluid motion. With the flick of a rest, both garments of clothing were cast to the side as she slowly walked over to him with a sway in her hips. She got a a little closer and decided to abruptly turn around. With her back turned to him, she looked over her shoulder and gave him a sexy smile. 'Oh, he is in for a _big_ surprise.' She placed her thumbs into the edge of her skirt and panties and lowered them to the ground, making sure he had a good look at her ass.

Sasuke gulped once more. Damn his friend was hot! And that ass was to die for! He watched as she stood up, and slowly turned around. 'Show me those tits again! Wait…' "What the FUCK is that!?" He all but screeched.

"Oh, this little thing?" Naruto answered as she wrapped a slender hand around her erect shaft and started jerking it off. "This is my penis. Duh. Or did I forget to mention I still have one?" The tone she used was completely innocent, as if her having a dick was the most normal thing in the world.

"Yeah, you kind of did forget to mention that. And now I'm leaving." The raven said as he went to go pick up his clothes. As he turned around though, he ran into a pair of soft pillows.

"You're not going anywhere Sasuke, you have to take responsibility for your actions" Said the person in front of him. Sasuke took a step back only to see it was another Naruto, a shadow clone to be more precise. The clone grabbed the naked boy and shoved him to his knees. The original Naruto grabbed the base of her cock and walked over to the now kneeling boy, watching him struggle to escape.

"Hey now, stop struggling. I promise I won't hurt you" Said the blonde haired girl as she stopped right in front of him. 'Much…' she added as an afterthought. As she brought her dick to his face he turned his head away and continued to struggle. "Look, if you're a good boy, and suck my dick, I'll let you play with my pussy. Deal?" She said trying to placate her friend.

Sasuke stopped struggling and contemplated his situation. He was restrained and being forced to have oral sex with one of his best friends; who just so happened to be the sexiest piece of ass he had ever seen. In a normal situation, there would be no struggle. But this was not a normal situation. She had a dick! 'She has a vagina too…' he reminded himself. 'And an epic pair of tits. Hn… if I have to suck a dick to get to that, so be it.' With his mind made up he looked up to Naruto. "Alright, you have a deal."

"Good boy." She replied, and placed her dick in front of his mouth. "What are you waiting for? Get to work!"

Sasuke gave the large phallus a nervous look. He knew it was big when he caught a glimpse of it before, but it looked massive in front of him. 'She's bigger than me for sure…' he noted. He gave the tip a tentative lick. Then another, after enjoying the gasp Naruto released. After that he ran his tongue up and down the large member, all the while keeping eye contact with the beautiful blonde girl. He finally took the tip in his mouth and sucked on it. He paused for a moment. What was he supposed to do now? As if reading his mind, the girl answered him with mirth in her voice. "Just do what you enjoy when receiving head."

With that in mind he slowly brought his head down the shaft as far as he could. To his surprise he made it all the way down, his nose touching her bare crotch. "No gag reflex? Looks like someone is a born cock sucker." Sasuke turned red from embarrassment upon hearing her words, but decided to get by back by lightly biting her member. "Ok, I'll stop teasing. I just can't believe how hot you look doing this." She said as she brought her hands to the down to the boys head, and entwined them in his hair. Taking this as a sign to continue, he brought his head back up and started to bob on her shaft. 'This really isn't that bad' he thought while increasing his pace, 'I could actually get used to this.'

Naruto mewled in pleasure as she watched the boy starting to get into it. 'No doubt about it. He's a fag.' She thought with a grin. She turned to her clone and gave her a nod. The clone released Sasuke from her grip and laid down on her back, her head next to his ass. She grabbed his hips with her delicate hands and brought him down to her face. The original Naruto heard Sasuke gasped and start groaning as her clone started licking his ass. Naruto came at the sight of Sasuke wiggling his ass into his clone to get more. 'Damn that's hot..!'

Naruto continued to spray her spunk as she pulled out of his mouth and covered his face. He paused to catch his breath, and then brought his hand up to wipe the jizz of his face. He brought it to his mouth and cleaned it off, his eyes still looking up at Naruto's. 'I'm already hard again from that. Damn.' With a speed not seen since her father, Naruto picked Sasuke up and turned him around so he was facing her clone. The clone came forward and started rubbing their bodies together. The raven haired boy grunted in pleasure at the feeling of her breasts pushed against his chest and the friction caused by their two dicks rubbing against each other

"I thought you said I would get to play with your pussy if I sucked you off?" He said in a pained expression as he felt two fingers enter his virgin asshole and start scissoring him. "I have altered the deal; pray I do not alter it further." Naruto replied with a commanding voice as she took her fingers out of his ass. She quickly brought her dick to his asshole and started to teasingly rub it around the gaping hole. Sasuke's face flushed again as his dick twitched against the clone's from the feeling. He started to groan as Naruto continued her ministrations.

"Now tell me" she started, "what is it that you want me to do, slut?" Sasuke bucked his hips and mumbled incoherently. "What did you say? I couldn't quite hear you…"

"I want your cock in my ass! Happy?" He said a bit louder while looking at her over his shoulder. "Very." Was Naruto's simple reply as she slowly slid her length into Sasuke's puckered hole. She moaned at the feeling of the raven boy's insides tightly gripping her length. She paused for a few seconds to let her friend adjust to her massive length and girth, and then continued when she felt him buck his butt back into her hips.

Sasuke was in a state of self-denial. 'There is no way I'm enjoying this…' He thought as he moaned from Naruto hitting his prostate. 'There is no way I'm a… I'm a…' "I'm a total ass slut! Go faster!" He shouted. Not one to disagree, Naruto increased his tempo in and out of Sasuke's tight hole, making sure to hit the boy's g-spot with every thrust. 'At this rate I'm gonna cum fast…' Naruto thought.

"Hurry up and cum in my ass idiot, I want to know what it feels like to be filled with semen." Said her new ass slave.

"Don't worry; I have a better idea to make this feel a lot better. Hey, you! Get over here." Naruto said while gesturing to his clone. "You're going to join me back here and together we will fill this sissy boy's ass up to the brim" She continued. Not needing to be told twice, the second Naruto brought her original and Sasuke down to the ground, with the anal loving boy in a doggy position. She slid herself underneath the boy and aligned her throbbing prick with the boy's already occupied hole.

"This may hurt a little, Uke." Said the clone as she slowly slid into his ass. Both Narutos shuddered from the feeling of their cocks sliding up against each other, and the warm tightness of Sasuke's virgin ass. 'I've never felt so full before…' Sasuke thought as he groaned out in pleasure. He thrust his hips back into the two girls; their twin dicks in his ass jack hammering his prostate making him go crazy. Naruto looked down at her clone and gave her a mischievous smile. Knowing what her creator was thinking, the two of them increased their rhythm to almost break neck speeds. 'Oh shit…!' Sasuke cried out in his mind. "I'm about to… ugh…!" And with a guttural moan the boy ejaculated on the clone's stomach. The two Naruto's, upon seeing Sasuke's primal release, soon came to bliss themselves; coating the raven haired boy's innards with their sperm. The three of them collapsed on each other in exhaustion, enjoying the post orgasmic bliss.

"That was amazing." Was all Sasuke was able to say as he was sandwiched between the two Naruto's. "Yeah it was, I had no idea you were such an ass slut." Said Naruto as she made circles with her finger on his shoulder. "Well, I hate to say it Uke; but I got to go. Places to be, people to screw…" And with that, she pulled out with her clone and got up, watching the excess semen drip out of Sasuke's stretched ass hole. "That is SO hot Uke…" Said the Naruto clone. "Why don't you two clean each other up, I have to go find Kakashi-Sensei." Stated Naruto as she put her clothes back on. "Have fun you two!" And with that, she turned and left; the sounds of her clone's and Sasuke's moans fading into the distance.


End file.
